


Halloween [ Larry au ]

by fondlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween AU, Halloween Costumes, High School AU, M/M, Smutty, high school halloween party, im filthy, my friend had a dream like this, props to her, sorry - Freeform, yes they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlou/pseuds/fondlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween; When everyone can dress up like a total slut and its perfectly acceptable. </p><p>Louis and Harry go to a party, </p><p>they find each other, having never met before.</p><p>And Harry thinks Louis is the hottest thing he has ever seen.</p><p>(I know its really short I had to I'm quite sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween [ Larry au ]

Harry pushed past the people, _filthy_ , He thought. Everyone grinding up against everyone else. It smelled of sweat and alcohol. Everyone was in a costume, except Harry. His friends made him come here and he certainly wasn't one for dressing up just to get laid.

Louis saw him, walking through the crowd like he hated each person personally. _Intimidating_ was the first word that came to mind when Louis saw the beautiful stranger. But he was beautiful. In every aspect. He was fit, and had lovely brown curls that were almost shoulder length, he was pale; so his skin glowed in the flashing lights. Louis was drunk enough to walk over to him, even though he would probably embarrass himself. He _was_ dressed up as a cat, thanks Perrie. He went to go sit next to him at the bar.

Harry watched as the guy in a girls costume approached him. He smiled and looked to see if the cute little kitten was approaching him or someone else. _Nope, he's walking towards **you** , idiot. _He straightened up as the beautiful boy sat next to him on a stool. He silently admired how beautiful this boy was. He was in a cat costume, a little black tank top and black skinny jeans, but Harry had honestly thought they were tights. He had a cute little cat nose and whiskers, drawn on with sharpie. And, to top it off, he had a pair of place and pick kitten ears atop his head.

"Hello." the boy said with a grin.

"Hello." Harry replied, his deep voice making it actually sound like he was growling.

"I'm Louis, and you are?"

Harry thought it was _undeniably_ cute the way the boys voice got higher as he asked the question. "Harry."

"Like, Harold?"

"No, like Harry."

"Oh, well nice to meet you. Can I get you a drink, I think you need to loosen up."

And before either of the boys knew it, they were both relatively drunk and Louis was grinding his bum on Harry out on the dance floor. Harry was biting and sucking on the shorter lads' neck and Louis was moaning. 

"Why don't we take this somewhere? My place or yours."

"Yours, yours. Lets go." Louis said in a rush as he ran over and told his friends he was leaving.

The drive to Harry's flat was unbearable but it was worth the wait. One step inside his flat they were kissing each other. Harry had Louis up against his bedroom wall and they were snogging.

Harry had ripped most of Louis kitten costume off when he was laying practically naked on the bed. Harry stood back and admired the blue eyed boys' body. He was short, but fit. With a tiny little tummy that Harry thought was hot. Harry took off his shirt.

Louis was palming himself through his panties. _Panties_ , Harry thought, _this boy is wearing **panties**_. Harry took off his trousers. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Louis, grinding down onto his cock. They kissed deeply for a little bit more and Harry trailed kissed down the boy's chest, to his hip bones. Creating love bites on each side. Then, slowly ridding the boy of the black panties. Harry, slowly, took the older boys' dick into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down until Louis was moaning out a string of profanities. 

" _Harry_ , I'm, I'm close."

"No, not yet, baby." Harry cooed after he pulled off. Louis whined at the sudden loss of contact. Harry, by now, was hard as anything.

He put on a condom and lubed himself up. He positioned himself at Louis entrance, and slowly pushed in. Harry felt Louis' walls tighten around his cock and he entered Louis further.

" _Fuck_."

Harry soon found a steady pace, and the moonlight was shining off of the thin layer of sweat that had formed on both of the boys bodies. 

Harry was nearing his high, he could tell Louis was also. Due to Louis' eyebrows furrowing together and the little _uh's_ turning into bigger _uh's_.

"I'm, I'm gonna-" Harry started.

"Yeah, me too, babe."

Harry came inside Louis and seconds later Louis was cumin all over Harry and his chests. 

They laid there for a little, just taking in each others presence. 

Harry stood and went to get towels from his bathroom. He came back and cleaned him and Louis off.

"Thanks, haz."

"Haz?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I just though-"

"No, I like it." Harry smiled at him. "Would you like to stay the night? Its pretty late." _Please say you'll stay,_ he thought.

"Um, sure." He said, nodding. _He's so sweet_ , Louis thought.

They cuddled up and fell asleep.

* * *

Louis woke up to and empty bed, he looked over at the bed side clock: 9:45. He sighed, _Harry left. But wait, I'm in his flat?_ Louis got up and immediately smelled the breakfast. Its a Saturday. He doesn't have anything to do today. He wandered around until he found Harry coking breakfast.

"Hello."

"Hey, I was worried you'd never wake." He said, chuckling.

_Damn, I hope I get this boys number._


End file.
